1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording control apparatuses, recording control methods, and programs used therewith, and in particular, to a recording control apparatus and method in which data is recorded so that a seeking frequency can be reduced, for example, in a mode of reading/writing data on a recording medium such as an optical disk, and a program used with the apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, optical disks and other recording media for which recording and reading rates have greatly increased have come into practical use, and long-time recording of video data with relatively high picture quality has become possible.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-136631 discloses a method in which high-resolution video data and low-resolution video data of identical pictures are recorded and video data having an optimal resolution is selected in accordance with the use, such as editing.
Even if the recording or reading rate is high, when a video data stream is recorded discontinuously, that is, in the form of divided pieces, seeking occurs at the discontinuous portions. When seeking causes reading of video data to be late when the video data must be played back, playback of the video data is interrupted.